1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to models of the human body. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to dynamic models of the human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Models of the human body are used by medical, science, health, and educational organizations to train medical personnel about human anatomy, how the various parts of the body are interconnected, and how to properly treat patients. These models are also used by the same organizations to discuss medical conditions with patients so as to obtain informed consent from the patients.
There have been many models of the human body developed over the years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,034 to Braeg discloses an educational device that graphically discloses the shapes, relative sizes, attachment locations, and function of muscles in relationship to bones. More specifically, the device in Braeg contains three-dimensional muscles which may be attached to or detached from the skeleton or other muscles of the device, in accordance with their location in the human body. The skeleton of the device is made of a solid material simulating bone, whereby the bones may be moved in a realistic fashion about the joints. The muscles are made of flexible, elastic material simulating those qualities of true muscle tissue, so as to give the student an accurate impression of muscle shape, texture, and other properties when handled on or off the skeleton. The muscles are designed to simulate true muscular action when the bones of the skeleton are moved about their joints. For instance, the patent provides a visual example of the bones and related muscles of the arm. As the bones, with attached muscles, are moved relative to the elbow joint, the muscles will flex, expand, stretch or contract in the manner of actual muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,489 to Lord discloses an extendable sheet-like body capable of manipulation so as to show all the changes in which a structure that connects two other organs or structures of changing spatial relation may undergo. The patent provides as its primary example the suppression, relocation, or fusion of the mesentery with the parietal peritoneum.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,267 to Bezark discloses a transparent, hollow human skeletal model that has a plurality of joined articulated simulated skeletal components formed of opaque plastic material. The model also encloses various internal organs which are also formed of a plastic resinous material and desirably in contrasting colors or color shades. Thus, the model of the Bezark patent is able to provide a realistic three dimensional model of a human body having a clear body shell that allows visual access to the skeleton, muscles, and organs.
U.S. Pat. No. 388,593 to Smith discloses an anatomical apparatus in the form of a frame, and having the outline of a human body. Thin plates having the form of the various organs, muscles, and parts of the human body are movably attached to the frame by hanging the plates from pins positioned about the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,714 to Block discloses an instructional device for studying organ systems, such as muscles, and their anatomical relationship to the skeleton from both anterior and posterior aspects. The device itself is comprised of a backing upon which transparent plastic components forming the composition of each major organ may be pressure-applied to their proper locations on the device. More specifically, when the muscles are applied to the device, the student can determine, through bands of color, in which direction the fibers of the muscle run.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,993 to Grund is directed to artificial tissue used for surgical training. In some embodiments, colorants (preferably thermocolors) are added to the artificial tissue such that the tissue exhibits a color change at one or more defined temperatures (preferably between 50° C. and 100° C.).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,034 to Bennet Harris is directed to a multi-cultural doll providing a color changing mechanism for changing the color of the doll to match persons of various cultures. Color changes in the doll's skin are attributed to fiber optic strands coupled to color selectors and bulbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,016 Toly is directed to a surgical trainer employing simulated human tissue made of an elastomeric composition. In some embodiments, the surgical trainer includes a simulated muscle layer consisting of a silicone blend and, preferably, a pigment.
In spite of the above advances, there remains a need for a dynamic human model that may be used for understanding, studying and mastering the structure of the human body. In addition, there remains a need for a dynamic model that may be used to teach how muscles are attached to bone to show the point of origin and insertion, how muscles contract and stretch, and how muscles interact with one another including muscle function and innervations. There is also a need for a dynamic human model that may be used to study and learn the human body's dermatome map, and what areas of the skin are supplied by a specific nerve (i.e. cutaneous innervations). Furthermore, there remains a need for a dynamic human model that simulates the actual physiological movement of each appendage and joint of a human body.